Temptation
by MakorraLove97
Summary: One of the hardest things to do is resist temptation. The control to resist it is so strong and very hard to remain. When Gretel makes Hansel control his own temper and refuse to kill the man standing in front of him, what happens when the man returns for revenge against Gretel? She finds herself in danger and now it's up to Hansel to save her. Will he fall into temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone and this is another fanfic on Hansel & Gretel: Witch Hunters! I really hope you like it! This is going to be a two-shot so you could definitely expect another part coming soon! :D**

**Enjoy! :)**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, I would really appreciate it. Thanks!**_

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL & GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

"_Temptation_"

**. . .**

"**Temptations are as thick as the leaves of the forest, and no one could be out of reach of temptation unless he is dead." –Robert G. Ingersoll**

**. . .**

The day went by slow and tiring for the two siblings. Night was almost here and the town of Augsburg is dreadfully quiet. Ever since a few weeks ago with the incidents with Muriel, the town has been a little… shaky.

Edward and Ben returned back to the small inn they are all staying at early. The four of them did not sleep the night before; instead, they stayed up the entire night hunting for witches. Finally, exhaustion caught up with the troll and the young kid so with a nod from Gretel and a roll to the eyes from Hansel, they headed home for the rest of the evening.

Without taking a break, Hansel and Gretel have been hunting and fighting witches nonstop. They haven't eaten, slept, or just take a moment to breathe at all. Everywhere they turned they found another witch lurking the area.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, the two siblings head back to Augsburg with mud and blood painted onto their skin. Blood is dripping down the side of Gretel's head and down her lip and blood is soaking through Hansel's clothes.

The last witch they fought ended up having Hansel fly up in the air and slam into a tree. He was flung around, punched, kicked, and sharp claws dug into his skin and tore at his body.

So, now Hansel and Gretel are sitting at a table in a bar in Augsburg, having a drink. Gretel grabs a napkin and wipes the blood that is dripping down her chin. Hansel watches her and without even looking at him, she could feel his eyes on her. She raises an eyebrow at him and shoots him a questioning look, "Yes?"

"Does it hurt?" Hansel finds himself asking, staring at the scratches and wounds on her face.

She smiles at him and after a moment, she shakes her head, "No. Not so much anyways. I'm fine. Really." She loves how he is so protective over her, but she doesn't like how he worries too much about her. She grins at him, placing her hand on top of his, and when she sees the doubt in his eyes, she flashes him a reassuring smile.

He sighs, but slowly nods his head, "Okay." He gulps down his drink and then slams it down on the table, groaning at his throbbing head, "I really hate those fucking witches."

Gretel chuckles and nods her head, taking a sip of her drink, "Tell me about it." She leans back in her chair and watches him massage his temple with one hand. She grins at him and shakes her head as he orders another drink, "You do realize if your head is killing you now, by tomorrow morning you will be dead."

He laughs and shrugs one shoulder, "I know, but it will be worth it."

"You said that last time and then when you woke up with a hangover the next day, you cried the rest of the day." Gretel says with a small laugh as she remembers her brother moaning and complaining as he lied on the wooden floor with a massive hangover and headache, complaining how he was 'dying'.

Hansel rolls his eyes, but a grin tugs at the corner of his lips, "I did not _cry_. I just... winced... a lot."

"Uh-huh, sure." Gretel says, remembering clearly how her brother was crying because his head was throbbing so badly. However, she does not press the subject any further while an older man walks over to them and hands her and her brother another drink.

Hansel leans back against the wooden chair while an annoyed look on his face. Gretel notices and instantly figures out what is bothering her older sibling.

The two of them are famous; they are the famous witch hunters and _everyone_ knows them. However, many people do not like them and have no problem keeping that a secret.

Hansel listens as a group of men behind them whisper about him and his sister, saying how strange they are and how they are losing their 'game'. Hansel clenches his jaw as he listens to one man in partially he never liked. Alexander.

Alexander was always a wealthy, spoiled man who always thought he was better than everyone else was. His golden locks and piercing blue eyes always caught women's attention and he always flashed a charming smile, which made the women fall to their knees, gawking at him. He had muscles and a nice body, which also helped his appearance. He even tried to seduce Gretel once, but she glared at him and he received a death threat from Hansel.

All Hansel and Gretel want to do is enjoy a few drinks with each other after a rough day of fighting annoying witches. All they want to do is relax and ignore their aching bodies and enjoy the rest of the night. Seems like they could never do that; someone always has to make a comment and spread rumors about them. They don't even bother being quiet about it!

Hansel listens to Alexandra mumble to his friends something along the lines of how he and his sister are old news who get beat up by a witch during every encounter. He says how weak the two witch hunters are starting to become and how shortly they will probably end up dead along with their parents.

That pissed Hansel off and that was his breaking point.

The Witch Hunter jumps to his feet and turns to face Alexander's cocky grin. He glares at him and clenches his fists tightly against his sides. Alexandra narrows his eyes at Hansel as one eyebrow rises up.

Gretel stays seated as she throws her hands up in the air, knowing it would only take a matter of seconds before her brother lost his patience and his temper got the best of him. She rolls her eyes and folds her arms across her chest, watching the scene and praying the temptation of breaking Alexander's jaw won't get the best of him.

"Hansel." Gretel warns him in a stern voice, but he pays no attention to her, instead, his eyes are locked with Alexander's and that is where all his attention is focused.

"What did you just say?" Hansel growls at the man who is standing only a few feet away from him. His eyes have fire dancing inside of them and rage is building inside of him. His blood is boiling at that last comment he made about their parents. Honestly, who did this guy think he is?

Alexandra smirks at him and watches as Hansel takes a dangerous step forward and clenches his jaw. He shrugs one shoulder at the Witch Hunter, obviously not scared of him, "Oh, nothing important."

Hansel rolls his eyes and glares at him; his eyes almost like daggers. Instead of responding, he turns around to go sit back down, but instead, he hears Alexandra coldly reply, "Just telling my friends here how witch hunters are starting to become weak and a bit… rusty when they fight against a witch."

"Oh, you think so? Really?" Hansel sarcastically asks as his eyebrow goes up. Gretel could see this not ending well as she chews on her bottom lip and takes another sip of her drink.

"Yeah, I really do think so." Alexander shoots back. "I wouldn't be surprised if they ended up dead one of these days; a witch would kill them. Wouldn't you say?"

Hansel purses his lips and folds his arms across his chest, using all the strength in him to not bash Alexander's head into the wall behind him. "That's too bad you think that. You know what I think? I think witch hunters these days have small tempers and have no problem bashing someone's head in if they get pissed off."

That was Gretel's cue to jump to her feet and place a hand on her brother's shoulder, "Hansel, it's not worth it. _He's_ not worth it." Some people are already not fond of them and are a bit... scared of them, so, this would not help them think any differently if Hansel starts attacking someone most women and even men idolize.

Not that Gretel cares what others think of them, but she would like to walk into a town without someone shooting them a dirty look or mumbling something under their breaths about them.

"Hey, maybe if you gave me a chance I could _show_ you I'm worth your time-" Alexander begins to say with a smirk towards Gretel, but Hansel takes another dangerous step towards him, growling through clenched teeth, "You say another word to her and I swear I will-"

"Hansel," Gretel cuts him off instantly as she tightens her grip on his shoulder, hoping to calm him down, "I am not offended to what this fucking hillbilly says, so, neither should you. He is a worthless waste of time and we have better things to do then pick a fight with him."

"Ouch, that hurt." Alexander says with a sarcastic tone as he fakes a mocking frown. Gretel rolls her eyes at his respond, but she ignores him, answering him back with silence.

Hansel takes a long, deep breath before taking a step back and turning his back to Alexander. He shakes his head and even though anger is building up inside of him, one look at his sister's pleading face, he softens and nods at her. She smiles at him, but her smile quickly vanishes at Alexander's next words, fully knowing that's Hansel's sensitive part.

"Hey, it's not like he could win a fight against me anyways. I mean, he could barely protect his own sister! I saw the way she walked in here, with all that blood on her. It was her blood and you couldn't do anything to stop that. You let her get hurt, no? Also, I think I recall the fact that while you were hooking up with a witch, your sister was getting a beat down by the old sheriff. Besides, how could you protect her when you could barely protect yourself?! Always having to stop during fights to take your stupid injections because if you don't, you get dizzy and pass out... then most likely die."

Hansel spins around, but before he could land a punch on him, Gretel jumps in front of him and holds him back. Her eyes lock with her brother's and without saying a word, her eyes practically tell him to calm down. She stares at him and quietly says, "He's just baiting you; he's tempting you. Ignore the bastard."

Hansel stares at his sister for a few moments before slowly looking back up at Alexander's cocky grin that's resting on his face. Hansel then takes another step back and nods. He looks back up at Alexander and says in a deadly, quiet tone, "You're lucky she's here. Otherwise, your head would be stuck so far up your fucking ass." Gretel releases the breath she was holding and nods at him, a small smile resting on her lips, glad her brother sort of ignored the temptation and listened to her.

Hansel takes another sip of his drink before placing it back on the table and heading for the door. He pauses at the door, waiting for his sister to follow behind him.

However, as Gretel passes by Alexander, he makes another comment to his friends, "I guess he's too scared to fight with a real man. He's just a joke, just like their parents-"

Without even wasting a second after that comment came out of the man's mouth, Gretel whips out her gun that was in her boot and points it at him. She shoots the gun, firing it so close to Alexander that is cut part of his hair as it went right through it and hit the wall behind him and his friends.

Everyone in the bar stopped their chatting and became dead silent as they watch the Witch Hunter with wide eyes. There was so much tension in the room and even though the bar is packed with men and women who are drunk, you could hear a pin drop onto the floor. The tension and silence is so thick you could cut it with a sharp knife, but no one dared made a sound or even moved.

Gretel narrows her eyes at him and now points the gun an inch from his head as she calmly replies as her jaw clenches, saying something very familiar to what she said to the sheriff when he wanted to kill Mina, "Say another word about my family and I'm gonna blow your cocky brains all over these fucking hillbillies. Got that?"

He slowly nods his head, swallowing hard and then with that, Gretel was satisfied. She then spins around and walks up over to her brother, who has the biggest smirk on his face she has ever seen.

She rolls her eyes and walks out of the bar with her brother trailing behind her, chuckling and grinning at the scene he just witnessed.

It may have been tempting to do that himself or land a strong punch on the man's jaw, but it was also great to see his sister make the man almost piss in his pants and watch as his face went pale as sweat began to drip down his forehead.

Hansel smirks, it may be hard to go against temptation, but sometimes, it was worth it.

* * *

**Okay everyone! And that would be it for this chapter to Temptation. This was part one so stay tuned for the final chapter: part two, which should be up shortly!**

_**I really hope you enjoyed this and please comment/review and let me know what you thought of it, thanks!**_** :)**

**Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there everyone, so, like I told you, this is a two-shot and this is the second and final part to this. I really hope you like it and honestly thank you so much everyone for reviewing, following, favoriting, and reading, I greatly appreciate it!**

_**Please comment/review and let me know what you think of it, thanks!**_

**Enjoy!**

**I OWN NOTHING; I DO NOT OWN HANSEL AND GRETEL: WITCH HUNTERS.**

* * *

The following day the group decided to take a break and relax for a day, which is something they _rarely_ do. Hansel wasn't that fond with the idea at first, but when his massive headache started to occur due to the hangover he has, he agreed.

Edward and Ben were more than thrilled that they finally get a day off from witch hunting. Gretel was happy that they could finally enjoy a day without being thrown into trees, clawed at by witches, and without having to be soaked in their blood and the witches' blood.

The day went by slow and peaceful for once in their lives. They hung out right outside the inn, chatting and telling old stories and memories. They all slept in later that they would usually and had a late breakfast and everything was good.

Hansel even offered to teach Ben some fighting moves so he wouldn't have to feel so scared when a witch takes his rifle away. Many times Ben would be shooting his rifle at a witch, but they would throw it out of his hands and back him against a tree, making him desperately wait for one of his companions to save him.

Gretel and Edward bonded some more and talked, sharing some old memories they both had. They shared the good times and even the bad.

Now, it was late at night with the moon high above in the night sky. The village became silent as the sun dropped below the horizon while the people returned back to their homes for the night. The sky is a pitch black with stars shining, lighting the black sky up a bit and the moon brightly glows.

Edward is peacefully sleeping behind the inn, next to the wagon of weapons the witch hunters have while Ben returns back to his own room in the small inn.

Hansel and Gretel were in their own room, ready for bed as well. Hansel already told them all that they would be up early in the morning to make up for today's break.

Hansel is already passed out on the wooden floor; his head lying on his jacket as he uses it for a pillow and Gretel placed a warm blanket on top of him, already feeling bad that her brother was sleeping on the hard floor while she slept on a bed.

Gretel is lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling as she releases a quiet sigh. For some reason she cannot fall asleep and it is annoying her. She tried closing her eyes and tried to relax her mind, but so many thoughts are running through her head and sleep will not come. She hates how her brother could fall asleep so easily while she could stare at the ceiling for hours and not even feel close to being tired.

She huffs as she throws her hands on top of her face, frustrated. Sleep is so tempting right now, but it won't come. Finally, the Witch Hunter sits up on the bed and chews on her bottom lip, something she finds herself doing a lot recently.

She stands up slowly and very quietly, making sure she doesn't wake her brother up, as she tiptoes out of the room. She first, though, slips her black boots on and her usual outfit silently. As she goes to shut the door behind her, she hears him mumble something and watches him shift in his sleep. She holds her breath, praying her brother did not wake up, but thankfully, he is still sound asleep.

She releases the breath she was holding and quietly shuts the door behind her. She makes her way outside the inn and the cold air instantly slams against her skin. She shivers at the cold weather, but ignores it as she starts heading down the stone back and deeper into the village.

She has her arms folded across her chest as she walks, her head leaned back a little so she could gaze up at the sparkling stars. She smiles slightly; she always loved the stars in the sky. When it used to be just her and her brother and they camped out in the woods, they would both just lie down next to each other and stare at the stars. They would point up at the ones that made weird pictures and they would laugh.

She chuckles as she thinks back to an old memory of her and her brother staring up at the stars and he would claim he saw an alien eating a witch, of course, they were children at the time.

Gretel sighs as she keeps her eyes locked on the sky above, not even looking at where she is going. Her mind was so distracted and lost in thought that she didn't notice where she was walking until she ended up slamming into someone.

The Witch Hunter immediately falls to the ground, landing on her back. She groans at the pain when her head slams against the hard stone ground. Anger quickly runs through her, annoyed that the person couldn't step out of the way, but she knew it was her fault too; she didn't watch where she was going.

The person that she bumped into quickly starts speaking and by the tone of their voice, Gretel could tell it's a man… a very familiar man. "Hey, watch where you're going-" He stops himself and a chuckle escapes his lips, "Ah, look who we got here."

Gretel looks up to see the man she bumped into and she narrows her eyes when she sees Alexander towering over her. She clenches her jaw at him and then she watches as he offers her his hand, saying with a smirk, "Ah, let me help ya' up!"

Gretel glares at his hand, but ignores it. She stands up on her own and watches as he moves his hand right back to his side. His smirk stays planted onto his face and she is starting to feel uncomfortable.

"What's the matter, Pretty Lady, why ya' look so scared?" Alexander says, his words a bit slurred as he talks. He takes a step towards her, already invading her personal space. She glares at him with one of her death stares and takes a step back. She could tell by the way that he smells that he is drunk.

She rolls her eyes and puts a hand up, stopping him from taking another step towards her. "Back off." She says calmly, keeping her chin up, and keeping an expressionless look on her face.

The man looks her up and down, like she is a piece of meat and he is a hungry wolf. Hunger and desire twirls in his striking sapphire eyes and the cocky smirk rests on his face as he slowly licks his lips.

Gretel clenches her fists by her sides as he backs her up against a wall to an abandon building. She takes a deep, shaky breath as he stands only inches away from her body. She knows she is strong and not weak, but when a man such as Alexander is drunk and angry with her from the night before, she is not too sure how this situation will end up.

Alexander is a big, strong man; much bigger than she is. Now with him being drunk, he is unpredictable and dangerous and she is all _alone_.

Gretel stares at him in the eyes, watching as he looks her up and down and lick his dry lips. His face his only inches from hers and his breath smells of alcohol, making her cringe.

He is towering over her and she tries to step aside, but he places his hands against the wall on each side of her, trapping her. She glares up at him and his chest briefly touches her as he leans in, his forehead leaning against hers.

She goes to reach for her knife that she usually puts in her boot every morning due to Hansel's nagging, but she realizes then that she left all her weapons back at the inn.

He chuckles, knowing exactly what she was looking for, but knows she doesn't have it with her, "Ya' know, _Gretel_, you shouldn't be out here all _alone_ without your weapons."

She rolls her eyes and clenches her teeth together, cursing herself for not grabbing some kind of weapon before she went trolling into the village at night. She instantly starts racking her brain for a plan to get herself out of this mess, but it's hard to think with his hot, disgusting breath breathing against her face.

He smiles widely as he watches her body flinch a little. He presses his body closer against hers and presses his lips against her ear as he whispers, "Not so tough now without your annoying brother around or without any weapons."

She rolls her eyes and snaps, "Please. I could take you easily without a weapon. I don't need someone to protect me."

He releases a roaring laugh at her comment, "Oh please. You're helpless." He trails a finger down her side and she flinches at his touch. "Oh, what's wrong? Cannot handle a _real_ man?"

She narrows her eyes and spits out coldly, "You're drunk."

"No!" He suddenly shouts at her, making her flinch once more. His body is now shaking with anger and she is wondering what he plans on doing to her. "I'm angry! You think you would just be able to point a gun at me, threaten me in front of my friends and then get away with it? No. I don't think so, lady. You're gonna pay. I promise ya' that. First you're gonna pay and then your stupid, _worthless_ brother."

Gretel growls at that comment and without even thinking, she slams her head against his head and head-butts him. He groans at the pain and stumbles back and Gretel takes that as her chance to get away.

She spins around and goes to run off, but he catches her arm and throws her roughly against the wall. She yelps as her head collides with the brick wall and a quiet groan escapes her lips.

"Nice try you little-" He starts off, but she quickly hits him right 'down there' and lands a strong punch against his jaw. He stumbles, but doesn't fall to the ground. Blood drips down the side of his mouth and his nose, but he continues to after her.

His hands close tightly around her upper arm and he uses his other hand to grab her by her hair. She yelps and goes to kick him, but he dodges it and slams her roughly to the ground, pinning himself on top of her to make sure she can't move.

"Get off me!" She yells, thrashing around, but he has her completely pinned to the stone ground. "Get… off!"

He places her forearm against her neck and presses down as hard as he can, cutting off her breathing. The air stops going to her lungs and she begins choking, but he just laughs. "Shut up, you _bitch_. You should have just kept your mouth shut last night at the bar. You and Hansel should learn your places."

She could feel her body shaking under him as she begins to lose her vision from the lost of air. She uses all her strength and the little bit of air to choke out, "Fuck you."

He only smirks down at her and then he removes his arm from her throat, watching her gasp for air and take deep breaths. He only chuckles and then in one quick move, he leans forward and slams his lips against hers.

Her eyes widen in surprise and she quickly starts trying to pull away, but he doesn't budge. He finally breaks the kiss and then looks her up and down again, making her sick the way he keeps looking at her like she is a prize.

When she sees him go to kiss her against, she moves her head away, making him miss her lips. He growls and grabs a lock of her hair and yanking on it. She cries out in pain and he says in a low, dangerous voice, "Move again, I dare you."

She stares up at him, trying to figure out what he is planning. She suddenly finds herself screaming her brother's name with desperation and fear in her voice, "Hansel! Hansel!" She knows he cannot hear her, he is all the way down the road and sleeping peacefully in the inn, having no idea she is not with him.

He laughs as he shakes his head, "I don't think he's gonna come for ya'. No one is. I recommend you listen to me though and shut up!" He then pulls out a knife and holds it against her throat, "Now, you're going to listen or you'll be soaking in your own blood."

She gulps and closes her eyes, not wanting to see the lust in the man's eyes as he stares down at her. Her body flinches and shakes under his touch as his body presses against hers. She clenches her jaw and prays that someone, anyone will come by and help her, save her.

He is so tempted to just do all the things he desires to do right away, but he wants to make this long and painful for her. She made a fool of him in front of all his friends and he wants to make her pay.

She swallows the rock in her throat and as she swallows, she could feel the cold, sharp knife pressed against her skin. She shivers at the touch and she could feel her eyes getting watery.

"Please…" Gretel finds herself begging, something she would _never_ do, but at this point, she has no other option.

He only laughs and she could feel him tear her jacket away. She gasps, but keeps her eyes tightly shut, not wanting to even look at him.

She now only silently prays that someone saves her before this situation goes from bad, to worse… if it is even possible at this point.

**. . .**

Hansel shifts in his sleep. He moans a little as he begins to come to his senses and wake up from the dreams he was just having. He rubs his eyes and sits up slowly as he runs one hand through his dark hair. He usually wakes up in the middle of the night, something he always did. For some reason he just wakes up during the night and finds the urge to check on his sister. Him being an overprotective brother makes him doing it, but also he just wants to make sure she isn't having any nightmares and she's okay.

He looks over at the bed, but his eyebrows knit together in confusion when he doesn't see his sister lying there, sleeping. He stands up slowly and looks around the small room, not seeing her.

Panic starts to run through his body when he checks the bathroom and the other rooms and still doesn't find his sister.

Hansel grabs his leather jacket off the floor and puts it on as he slips his boots on as well. He remembers how his sister likes to look up at the stars so he is hoping she is just taking a stroll outside. But… why didn't she wake up? It's dangerous out there and surely she could take care of herself, but… still.

He rushes outside and the cold weather collides with him, making him shiver. He ignores it though and he quickly adjusts to the cold weather as he starts making his way down the road.

He turns his head, looking around and praying she is alright. Where could she be? He runs only realizes now that he left his weapons back at the inn, but he shrugs his shoulders, not thinking he would need them anyways.

Oh, was he wrong.

Hansel walks through the village and sees through the night with ease, since he had enough experience at walking through the pitch dark.

The Witch Hunter wanders around the village and everything is silent, until he hears a loud, piercing scream. His eyebrows knit together and he listens again. It's silent at first, but then he hears the scream once more and only then realizes the scream and realizes that their screaming _his_ name.

Hansel's eyes widen as much as possible and he gasps, instantly running towards the scream. He runs through the night and through the shadows as he searches for the location of where the scream is coming from. Hansel knows all too well whose scream that belongs to…

Gretel.

**. . .**

"I said shut up!" Alexander growls as raises his fist and punches her hard. His fist collides with her jaw and she whimpers in pain. He has already kicked, punched, and screamed at her. The knife stays pressed to her neck as he rips her leather jacket off her.

She finally opens her eyes only to see darkness and pure evil in the man's eyes. He's a monster.

As Alexander leans down to press another sloppy kiss against her lips, he suddenly gets thrown off her. She just lies there, too much in shock to move.

Alexander lands on his back roughly, groaning at the pain as he slowly stands up. He looks up to see who just did that to him, but he only gets greeted with another punch, to his jaw.

He stumbles backwards until he is leaning against the brick wall of the old house. He wipes the blood from his nose and narrows his eyes to try to see through the darkness. As he squints his eyes, he suddenly sees who attacked him and he smirks.

"Ah, and here comes the protective older brother." Alexander says mockingly and he chuckles, "Just in time, I see."

Hansel narrows his eyes at the man in front of him and he doesn't waste a second before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt. "You just don't know when to give up, now do you?"

"Hey, we were just having a little… _fun_." Alexander says with a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Oh yeah? Well let me tell you something, you attacking my sister like that was a _big_ mistake." Hansel growls as he lifts his hand up and then slams his fist down against Alexander's jaw once more.

Alexander groans and Hansel quickly glances over his shoulder and sees Gretel still lying on her back, her body shaking.

Hansel could feel the rage building inside of him and just the thought of Alexander _touching_ his sister makes him sick and full of anger. He is so tempted to just kill the sick bastard in front of him; a slow and painful death.

Gretel slowly glances up to see her brother beating the life out of Alexander. Her entire body is shaking and she could barely catch her breath. She is still in a state of shock after everything that has just happened.

She watches as Hansel throws Alexander onto the floor and starts kicking him. Gretel knows her brother very well and she knows right now, he isn't thinking straight. She knows he is blinded by rage right now and his protective switch is on.

Gretel also knows her brother will end up killing him if she doesn't stop him. And as much as she is tempted to let her brother blow his fucking brains out, she won't be like him and she knows the difference from right and wrong.

Hansel lands punches and punches on Alexander as he tries to crawl away, but Hansel won't let him get far.

Gretel slowly gets onto her feet as limps over to where her brother is. She clenches her jaw and calmly calls out to her brother, "Hansel… Hansel, stop! Don't kill him; you're better than that!"

He goes to punch the man lying on the ground again, but Gretel catches his wrist and looks him in the eye. Despite the blood running down the side of her face, she forces a smile, "You're better than him. Hansel, please. We only kill witches."

"No," Hansel corrects, "we kill _monsters_. And he _is_ a monster." She could see his body shaking with anger, but she places her hand gently on his shoulder and shakes her head, "Don't do it. Please. I know he is one, but you had to hold back this temptation; you have to hold yourself back. Please."

Hansel glances down at the man, practically pleading for his life. Hansel tears his eyes away from him and looks back at his sister, who is smiling slightly at him. He sighs and lands one hard kick to Alexander's ribs one last time before wrapping his sister into his arms.

He holds her tightly against him and at first, she flinches, but she quickly relaxes in his arms. She hugs him tightly and a hot tear runs down her cheek and it takes everything in Hansel to not just kill the man lying there, spitting out his own blood.

Damn was it hard to ignore something that is so tempting . . .

When they break apart from the hug, Hansel keeps one arm around her waist and he nods to her, "Ready to head back?"

She nods her head and leans her head on his shoulder as she uses his body for support to walk as they head back to the inn.

He keeps her close against him as he helps her walk back to the inn with her leaning most of her body against him as they walk. She was hurt pretty bad and when he notices her shirt ripped and jacket gone, he finds himself asking quietly, "Did he… did he do anything to you? I mean like-"

Gretel knows exactly what he means so she shakes her head and smiles a reassuring smile at him, "No. Didn't have the chance to, thanks to you."

He nods his head slowly and they continue to walk in silence. She closes her eyes as they walk, him guiding them where to go as they take slow steps.

He sighs, he doesn't know how he held in the need to kill the monster, Alexander, but he knows next time he sees that bastard he might lose his control and fall into temptation. Maybe he won't though, with Gretel by his side.

He will always be there for her and will always be there to protect her, no matter what. He would do anything for her. Hansel knows though one important thing, though:

She will always be there to keep him in line and he will do the same for her. And he knows temptation is something most people cannot control; they are drawn to it, but he knows with Gretel's help, he may be able to resist the urge to fall into it and do what is, hopefully, right.

But again, they have the rest of their lives to fight for one another and watch over each other.


End file.
